this could only mean forever
by The Crownless Queen
Summary: A collection of femslash drabbles. 1-Linny, 2-AliceBellatrix, 3-EmmelineAndromeda, 4-PetuniaMary, 5-Linny, 6-DorcasMarlene, 7-HannahSusan, 8-AliciaKatie, 9-NarcissaLily, 10&12-GinnyAstoria, 11-DaphneSusan, 13-Ginsy,
1. in the amber of this moment (GinnyLuna)

Written for Hogwarts' Writing Club - Showtime - It's Quiet Uptown: (setting) Garden and Days of The Month: Fight Procrastination Day - Write about a lazy person, the Roald Dahl Day Event: Brilliant sunsets - Write about watching the sunset, and the Love in Motion Event - GinnyLuna.

 _Word count:_ 331

* * *

 **in the amber of this moment**

"I love this place," Ginny sighed happily, tucking her head on Luna's shoulders, entwining their fingers over their lap.

The rough back of her favorite apple tree kind of hurt against her back, but it was a pain she was willing to bear for the bliss of being with Luna. Here, in their garden, it felt as though time had stopped, like the war going on outside didn't exist, or perhaps that it simply didn't matter.

The soft breeze curling around their hair was warm, but now, as the sun slowly set in a technicolor of blood reds and oranges, it was far from the overwhelming heat it had been during the day.

It felt like a hug, almost, like someone had tucked a soft and cozy blanket around them, and Ginny never wanted to move again.

Here, even talking needed to be something soft and quiet. Their garden was a place of peace and love, and those didn't need to be loud to be heard.

The dying light of the day made Ginny's hair look like it was on fire, and she loved seeing that—as child, how many times had she pretended to wear a crown of fire while playing here?—but right now, that small miracle paled in comparison to the one beside her.

Because Luna's hair, in this warm, entrancing light, looked like spun gold, like the greatest treasure this world could ever give.

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ , Ginny imagined, _would look something like Luna Lovegood in the dying light of day_ — _an otherworldly vision, meant for eyes holier than hers._

Luna hummed gently, fingers tracing odd patterns on the back of Ginny's hand, a mysterious smile playing on her lips as shivers travelled up Ginny's arms, spreading from her touch.

"I love it, too," she finally replied, fingers stilling; but she wasn't looking at the garden, nor at the sunset.

Her eyes, big and bright and oh so blue, were staring straight into Ginny's.


	2. The Monster (AliceBellatrix)

Written for Hogwarts' Around the World Event: Mauritania - AU: Mad Scientist, the Haunted House Event: write a Mad Scientist!AU, (action) a kiss, the Writing Club - Showtime: Infected - (word) Fixed, Restriction of the Month - Write only about known Death Eaters, the Love in Motion Event - AliceBellatrix, and the Halloween Costume Party Event - Frankenstein's Monster.

 _Word count:_ 772

* * *

 **The Monster**

Even though it hasn't been buried long, the body is decayed when Bellatrix finally unearths it. Alice's skin, once so radiant with life, is now limp with death. It makes her giggle as she pokes at the cheeks she once kissed, and part of her wonders if she might pierce the flesh, just with her finger, if she pushes hard enough against it.

She could, but she doesn't. Instead, she runs a nail down Alice's face, scrapping it raw. She doesn't bleed, and that's perhaps the oddest thing about all this, how Alice's body no longer bleeds when wounded.

Grinning madly, Bellatrix licks a wide stripe on the cheek she's just scrapped. It tastes like dirt and death, and she presses a long kiss there, inhaling through her nose deeply until she can feel herself choke on the smell.

She's dizzy when she steps back, but she loves it. "Just like old times, love," she tells the corpse, giggling as she trails her fingers over Alice's bare, blotted arms. "You always knew how to take my breath away."

There are parts of Alice that are too rotted to keep, of course. The rats and worms ate some of them, like her eyes, which are now hollow cavities her eyelids barely cover, and it's better to replace them all together than to try (and fail) to repair the damage.

"I'll get you all fixed up, I swear," Bellatrix whispers softly. "Don't you worry about a thing."

Alice's body, spread on a stone slab, remains unmoving.

"It's a good thing you're dead for this, you know," Bellatrix laughs as she hacks off a foot, sewing a healthier one back on with a few waves of her wand and muttered spells. "Otherwise I think you might scream—but like I told you: don't worry. I chose the best body parts for you. You can hardly tell the difference."

Her work is over surprisingly quickly, and Bellatrix cleans up slowly, meticulously, humming a song she's forgotten the words to almost too low to hear.

She caresses Alice's face again, laughter bubbling in his chest. "Want to know what gave me this idea?" she asks rhetorically. "Muggles. Stupid, dumb, disgusting _Muggles_ —and yet, they have writers who document such wonders their minds could never comprehend."

She leans in closer, until her lips are hovering just an inch away from Alice's right ear. "Of course, it'd never work for them—without magic, without _life_ , they could never make such a wonder work. But we can— _I_ can, Alice. I can bring you back.

"Wouldn't you like that? Just you and me, like the good old days."

The story Bellatrix had read had asked for electricity, but Bellatrix doesn't know how to make it work the way Muggles do. However, she knows lightning spells and Potions. In the end, it was almost too easy to find a way to make this work.

.

Bellatrix shocks the body five times before Alice starts twitching, before her lungs start expanding again, rising and falling in a steady rhythm that makes Bellatrix want to dance.

She watches, then—watches as Alice's body slowly relearns how to be alive, how to move. It's not like she's an Inferi, not at all. There's life there, conscious thought. A mind and a soul.

Bellatrix, the woman who conquered death. And what a pleasure that has been.

She's still watching when Alice finally opens her eyes once more, standing up straight suddenly and violently with a scream so loud Bellatrix feels it down to her bones.

Her eyes, a mismatched green and blue now, look at her with horror.

" _What did you do?_ " she hisses, paling as Bellatrix only smiles at her. " _What did you do?!_ "

Bellatrix crosses the distance between them in two short steps, gripping Alice's chin tightly in her fingers. Absently, she wonders if it'll bruise—Alice used to bruise easily, before she died. She wonders if that carried over after that death.

The way Alice snarls even as she melts into the touch is more telling than any words either of them could have uttered—this is Alice, the woman Bellatrix loves.

Bellatrix presses her lips to Alice's in a deep, urgent kiss, only breaking apart when her lungs start burning for air.

Alice tastes different now—not quite human. Not quite alive.

Bellatrix doesn't think she can get enough of it.

Finally, she steps away, releasing Alice's face. "I fixed you," she replies, smiling as she looks straight into Alice's new eyes. "You were dead, so I fixed you."

The horror on Alice's face is almost as delicious as the gratefulness Bellatrix reads in her eyes.

Almost.


	3. liquid gold (EmmelineAndromeda)

Written for Hogwarts' Around the World Event: Germany - Setting: Grimmauld Place, the Love In Motion Event: AndromedaEmmeline, the Writing Club - Count Your Buttons: (dialogue) "Love is such a silly thing. Flimsy, really. Stupid, useless emotion.", (object) Bouquet of flowers, (word) raw, Showtime: Finale - (word) Forever, the National Princess Day: Snow White - Snow White and the Seven Dwarves - Write about someone who has to hide and the Location, Location, Location Challenge: (start) Grimmauld Place.

 _Word count:_ 737

* * *

 **liquid gold**

"Love is such a silly thing. Flimsy, really. Stupid, useless emotion," Bellatrix says. She's reading a book on dark curses she 'borrowed' from their family's library since they're staying at Grimmauld Place for the holidays, idly mouthing the words of incantations of which Andromeda doesn't want to know the effects.

Andromeda thinks about silky brown hair and chocolate eyes she could drown into, and quietly disagrees.

She could protest, of course. Say what she thinks. But Grimmauld Place, with all of its old darkness, is no place to talk about something as light as love.

.

Emmeline Vance is a Gryffindor girl from Andromeda's year. She's a half-blood and the Prefect thought most likely to be chosen as Head Prefect from their year. For those alone, Andromeda's parents would insist their daughter hate her if they knew about her.

They don't. Andromeda has made very sure of that. Even Bellatrix, who watches her little sisters like a paranoïd hawk, doesn't suspect more than reticent friendship between the two girls.

It's hard, but that's how it has to be.

.

 _Hogwarts is kind to them sometimes:_

Emmeline conjures a bouquet of blue irises on their third date and laughs as she steals a kiss off Andromeda's lips. They make out in empty cupboards or in dark corners when no one's around, and they spend their patrols together laughing and holding hands.

There's something raw in Andromeda's chest, something wild that she can't cage—that she doesn't want to cage— and every day makes it grow a little stronger, a little more defined.

 _And sometimes, it's less so:_

"I hate your family sometimes," Emmeline hisses, eyes blazing with anger. She looks gorgeous that way, and Andromeda wants to kiss her more than she wants anything else in this world, but it's not the time for that.

She wants to tell Emmeline that her family isn't so bad, really, that they aren't the monsters the Gryffindor seems to think they are. She wants to tell her about her sisters, how Bella never wants to get married and taught her sisters how to hex boys who didn't understand the meaning of 'no', how Cissa wants to become a famous Healer one day and nursed a half-dead bird back to health once.

She wants to talk about Sirius, whose rebellion is so loud it almost hide the fact that he hates himself as much as he hates his family but has the biggest heart of anyone she knows, and about Regulus, who flies like he was born to the skies and who used to get Kreacher to sneak her sisters and her pastries in the middle of the night when it stormed outside.

But she's old enough now to see that all these things were conditional on her being the person they wanted her to be, and to know that this is all Emmeline will ever see because _she_ doesn't fit the Black's criteria of ' _Toujours Pur'._

And one day, Andromeda knows, even her love won't be enough to counterbalance the fact that Andromeda is a coward who can't bear the thought of losing her family.

"I know you do," she replies, her throat tight. "I know. Sometimes, I do too," she whispers, and the words bring tears to her eyes.

It's true, but it hurts. It aches deep inside her chest, right where she stores her love for Emmeline too, and that scares her.

One day, she'll have to choose between Emmeline and her family, and she's not sure she'll be able to.

Emmeline's brown eyes stare into hers for a long time. It feels as though the Gryffindor girl is weighing her heart and soul, and Andromeda is terrified to be found lacking.

Slowly, Emmeline's right hand moves to Andromeda's cheeks. She wipes the tears falling from Andromeda's eyes so tenderly it hurts, and her other hand grips Andromeda's own hands tight.

Her earlier fury, no doubt brought upon by some mix of Bellatrix's usual heartless comments and their inability to go on a normal date to Hogsmeade, has long since abated. It's been replaced by something warm, almost liquid, that makes Andromeda's heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry," they both whisper at the same time, even though Andromeda has no idea what they're apologizing for. Emmeline's fingers are still on her cheeks, warm and featherlight, and Andromeda could stay like this forever.

She wants this to last forever.


	4. Fine Line (PetuniaMary)

Written for HPFC Pairing the Character Competition - PetuniaMary, Hogwarts' Around the World Event: Chad - Occasion: Christmas, the Writing Club - Days of the Month: World Orphans Day - Write about someone with no family, the National Princess Day Event: Xena - Xena Warrior Princess - Write a femslash fic.

 _Word count:_ 374

* * *

 **Fine Line**

Dinner was awkward. Mary already felt bad for intruding on Lily's family holidays, but the tense conversation only proved that she had been right in thinking that this wasn't a good idea.

But her redhead friend had insisted. "You can't just spend Christmas alone at Hogwarts!" Lily had protested. "Come home with me, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind a guest if I told them you didn't have anywhere else to go for the holidays."

"I do have somewhere to go, though," Mary had replied, crossing her arms petulantly. "Here. You know I'd be fine, Lily, really. There's no need to go through all that trouble for me."

Lily's green eyes had softened with a pity that made Mary grind her teeth. "You're my friend, Mary. I can't just leave you behind."

In the end, challenging Lily had proven useless—which it always eventually did.

Lily had warned her, of course, that while her parents loved her magic, her sister wasn't so enthused by it, but nothing could have prepared her for the way Petunia Evans seemed to sneer at everything Mary did or said.

At first, Mary was going to suggest she just leave—surely she could find somewhere else to stay for the holidays—but then she had spotted the way Lily's jaw tightened, the way her fists clenched until Mary could see white knuckles shining under her pale skin. She had changed her mind, then. She had realized she couldn't just leave, couldn't let Petunia win.

So instead, she had decided to draw the oldest Evans sisters' ire to herself.

And Petunia was so very easy to rile up, too. A tiny mention of magic or the magical world was all it took, and the tall girl would try to tower over Mary, glaring hatefully as though her eyes could cast curses.

Mary was surprised to find that the angrier Petunia got, the more attractive she found the older girl. But her otherwise somewhat plain face seemed to come alive with her emotions and Mary couldn't get enough.

What she felt for Petunia wasn't anything she'd ever felt before and maybe nothing would ever come of it.

But then again, she thought as Petunia glared at her again, half-mad, half-confused, something might.


	5. the garden rules (GinnyLuna)

Written for Hogwarts' Yule Ball: Doing it All Over Again the Following Year - Write about something that only happens once a year, the Dragon Appreciation Month, the Sticker Challenge: Ford Anglia - Write about a Weasley, Happy Newt Year: Crackers – (character) Luna Lovegood, the Insane House Challenge: Character - Luna Lovegood, the 365 Prompts Challenge: Genre - Fluff, the Bath Bomb Appreciation Challenge: Azure Skies - Set your story on a beautiful sunny day, the Writing Club - Restriction of the Month: no characters older than 20, (character) Luna Lovegood, A Year In Entertainment: TV: Will & Grace - (relationship) Best friends and the Ancient Runes Assignment: Task 1: write about someone having a moment of genius, or perfect clarity of thought.

Also for Shay, who asked for ginnyluna pre-war fluff.

 _Word count:_ 800

* * *

 **the garden rules**

"What are you doing?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Ginny replies, rolling her eyes gently as she props herself up on her elbows.

Luna merely stares back for a time, her head tilted to the side. Her eyes are open so wide they seem even bigger than usual, their blue lighter than even the sky. It would be so very easy to get lost staring into them too, chasing after the hints of greys and golds Ginny's seen before.

But Ginny's eyes are attracted to something else today: a long, thin branch that hangs from Luna's right hand like an almost wand. With a soft sigh, she plops down next to Ginny, sitting cross-legged at the very edge of the picnic blanket her mother had conjured up for her and resting her mock wand across her knees.

"I'm hunting for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack," she says, head raised defiantly.

"Again?" Ginny asks, frowning a little.

Luna nods. "Every year." Her fingers start drumming on her piece of wood and she hums softly, a tuneless song that Ginny can nonetheless somehow recognize. Her eyes are trained to the hills on the horizon, and Ginny follows her friends' gaze, trying to see if she can see what Luna does.

"Daddy says they come around here every year," she explains. "They travel around the world all year, you see — that's why no one has found them yet."

Personally, Ginny thinks the true reason for that is that Luna's creatures don't really exist, but she could be wrong. She's hardly the expert her friend is.

"Daddy says they're bound to pass through here any day now," Luna continues, her eyes shining with excitement as she grins widely. "So I'm going to go look around every day, just in case."

Ginny nods. "What's the stick for?"

"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks live underground," Luna replies smartly. "They hide in burrows when they see someone coming — we can use the stick to try to poke them out of there."

"We?" Ginny asks, a little startled.

Luna's grin falters. "I — Yes? Don't you want to come with me?"

Ginny _wants_ to. She wants to so much it feels like someone's pressing on her chest, and her heart feels warm inside.

She looks back toward her house, where her mother and siblings are. Her mother doesn't like it much when Ginny wanders off — getting her to agree to Ginny staying this far out to enjoy the sun had been hard enough — but it's not like she'd be alone, if she went with Luna.

Her mother can't be mad if Ginny doesn't go alone. Can she?

"We can't go too far out," she says out loud, somewhat mournfully.

Luna's grin returns, brighter than ever. She springs to her feet, stick in one hand as she extends the other to Ginny. "We won't," she promises. "Now come on, or we might miss them."

Ginny laughs but she grabs Luna's hand and lets herself be pulled up. Butterflies flutter in her stomach when she stands and Luna's hand is still in hers, and letting go of it hurts just a little, somewhere in her chest.

Still, there is something crystalline in the clarity of this moment, in how simple Ginny's thoughts are right now: she just wants to stay by Luna's side for as long as she can.

.

They wander off all afternoon, laughing all the while. Luna's hair glows golden in the sunlight, but Ginny only has eyes for the way her eyes shine ever so bright whenever they stumble upon anything she deems 'interesting'.

They never find Luna's famed Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but then again, they never do. They do find plenty of moles, however, and a couple of rabbits.

They also stumble upon wild berries bushes, and soon enough their hands and smiles are stained red and black.

It's the best day Ginny's had in awhile, and she knows she won't forget that — no matter what punishment her mother will decide to bring on her for this when she comes back home just as the sun is starting to go down.

"I'm sorry we didn't find your Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," Ginny says as they walk back.

She still doesn't believe they exist, but Luna does, and that's enough for her to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"It's fine," Luna replies with a soft sigh. "We can try again tomorrow."

Ginny's heart does something funny in her chest. "Sure," she says. "I'd like that."

Luna grins, and quickly, she kisses Ginny's cheek before they part ways.

"I'd like that too," she says, and Ginny can feel herself flush.

Her cheeks are still warm when she gets home, and if she really concentrates, her skin tingles, just a little, right where Luna's lips had been pressed.


	6. pour it down (DorcasMarlene)

Written for Hogwarts' Gardening Assignment - Task 3: Write about getting caught in the rain, the Writing Club - Showtime: Dear Old Shiz - (setting) Hogwarts, Days of the Month: Umbrella Day - Write a fic set during a rainstorm, Lyric Allec - Time fades, the 365 Prompts Challenge: Quote - "I lost some time once. It's always in the last place you look for it." - Neil Gaiman, Serpent Day: Cottommouth - (word) mumble, the Insane House Challenge: Pairing - Dorcas/Marlene and the Scavenger Hunt - Write a Ship you've never written.

 _Word count:_ 748

* * *

 **pour it down**

Marlene can't even feel the cold anymore. She's so wet her clothes feel like they weigh a hundred tons, sticking to her skin and pulling her down like chains of steel have been wrapped around her, but the rain feels warm as it hits her skin.

It's peaceful. She's always like storms, but heavy rain is the best. There being no chance of lightning means she can stay outside for as long as she wishes, and like this, her mind is at last quiet.

Everything fades in the rain — even time. Marlene could have been there for hours or only minutes, and she couldn't tell.

She doesn't expect the hand that drops down on her shoulder, and she flinches violently, her grip on the rock she's sitting on slipping until she falls onto the muddied ground with a loud splat — even if that sound is drowned by the rain.

"Are you alright?"

Blinking away the rain that falls into her eyes, Marlene looks up to the speaker.

It's a Slytherin girl — Meadowes, her name is. Or at least, she thinks it is. She's quiet but good in class, and also very, very pretty.

(Not that Marlene has noticed, of course — Meadowes is a Slytherin, and the enemy. Marlene absolutely doesn't watch the enemy, much less _lusts_ for them.)

Meadowes, even though she's standing in the downpour, opted for the _Impervious_ charm Marlene neglected to cast. It forms an oddly graceful halo above her hair, and her heart skips a beat.

"I'm fine," she mumbles, trying not to stare into Meadowes' dark brown eyes for too long.

Meadowes frowns. "You're shivering," she points out, eyebrow arched dryly. "I'm pretty sure standing outside in the rain falls in the category of things that are bad for your health."

It's like a switch's been hit. Now that Meadowes has said it, Marlene can't stop being aware of the cold, and she shivers violently.

Meadowes' frown deepens. She shakes her head and sighs, and faster than Marlene's eyes can track, she swipes her wand forward in intricate gestures. An instant later, a cloud of warm mist rises from Marlene's clothes. It melts into the rain, ready to fall down again, but another wave of Meadowes' wand sees Marlene protected by the same spell her classmate is.

"Thank you," Marlene replies cautiously. She's spent the last five years learning not to trust Slytherins, and yet… And yet, something about _this_ Slytherin has her wanting to forget all this.

Meadowes smiles, and it looks like the sunshine breaking through the clouds. "You're welcome," she says. "Now let's get back inside. It's cold out here."

Marlene hums ruefully, casting one more look at their surroundings. The rain isn't letting up and the world is cast into a dull grey shadow.

And yet, the world itself is not dulled — somehow, the rain makes what colors remain stand out sharper: the blades of grass look like they're made of emerald, and earlier Marlene saw a frog hop around with spots as red as blood on its back.

Marlene has never seen anything more beautiful — _or maybe_ , she thinks, sneaking a glance to her companion, _she hadn't until now_.

"Let's," she agrees, and starts to head back, half a step behind Meadowes.

She waits until they're back at the Entrance Hall, when Meadowes finally lifts her spell, to speak again.

"Meadowes, wait," she calls out as the girl is about to head out on her own. Her heart pounds in her chest and her hands are wet, but not through any rain. "I — Would you like to go out to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Meadowes falls silent, her dark eyes scrutinizing Marlene's face for what feels like forever. The flickering flames from the torches make her dark skin seem even darker, and every second that passes makes Marlene want to die more.

Finally, Meadowes' lips stretch into a smile as she nods almost imperceptibly.

"Dorcas," she says.

"What?"

"That's my name," she replies, giving Marlene a very pointed 'you're being stupid' look. "If we're going to do this, you should call me Dorcas. Not _Meadowes_. That sounds ridiculous."

She right. It _does_ sound a bit odd. Marlene's quirk up into a smile too, and combined with the heady relief she feels at Dorcas having agreed, it makes her want to laugh.

"Dorcas, then," she replies instead, lips stretched into a painfully wide grin. "I'm Marlene."

Dorcas smirks. "Oh, I know."


	7. melt your headaches (HannahSusan)

Written for Hogwarts' Quilting Event: HannahSusan, the Writing Club: Character Appreciation - Protecting family/a loved one, Disney Challenge: Love at first sight - Write about a pairing and one of them can't speak, Lyric Alley: and there's tears we'll cry, but those tears will fade, Television Show of the Month: (pairing) HannahSusan, (item) skirt, (action) hugging, Liza's Loves: The Mine - Write about someone who doesn't want to talk, the Library Lovers: The Girl on the Train - Paula Hawkins, (Setting) A train, (Plot Point) Someone you admire is murdered, (Plot Point) Write about a long journey, (Plot Point) Write about a character going through something difficult.

Also for the Muggle Art Assignment: Task 1: Write about a private and poignant moment between lovers, the Jewel Challenge: Amber Bracelet - Write about someone who misses someone else, the Crafty Cocktail Corner: , the Insane House Challenge: Pairing - Hannah/Susan, the 365 Days Challenge: AU - Mute!AU.

 _Word count:_ 461

* * *

 _ **melt your headaches (call it home)**_

Hannah was almost hesitant to enter the cabin. She could see Susan there, sitting alone and staring out the window as the train pulled off the station, and her girlfriend looked so forlorn that for an instant — _just an instant_ — she considered leaving her alone to grieve.

Her mother had often told her that sometimes, people just needed to be alone to deal with things — it wasn't something Hannah understood or felt herself, but she supposed it must make sense to _some_ people.

But in the end, she couldn't just leave Susan alone.

Susan probably was _alone_ for too long already. Did she even have anyone to stay with now that her aunt was… That she had been?

Even thinking the words hurt — and Amelia hadn't been _Hannah'_ s only living family. She couldn't imagine what Susan was going through, and she didn't _want_ to, not ever; but she also refused to let Susan suffer alone. Not if she could help, even just a little.

So she smoothed down her skirt nervously and opened the door.

"Hey, Susan. How are you feeling?" she asked, forcing herself to be cheerful as she put away her suitcase.

Susan only gave her a small nod, smiling weakly, and Hannah's heart sank.

"Oh," she said, sitting down. "That bad, huh?"

Susan shrugged. She averted her eyes to the window, but Hannah could see how they shined even so — Susan was holding back tears.

She took Susan's hands in hers and held them gently. "I'm sorry about your aunt," she said. It didn't feel like enough — then again, Hannah suspected that nothing could — but Susan still turned her head to give her another weak smile.

"I'm here for you," Hannah continued. "If you — If you ever need someone to listen, or, or just someone to be there, you don't even have to say anything. I'll be there. For you." She blinked away her tears, feeling like her heart was breaking. She wanted to say that she'd always be there, but something held her back. The words stuck in her throat, so instead she just went with, "I love you."

Susan's grip on her hands suddenly tightened so much it almost was painful and a strangled sob escaped her lips. Before Hannah had the time to react though, Susan had _crumbled_ in her arms, shoulders trembling weakly as she buried her face against Hannah's chest.

Normally, Hannah would have made a joke about that, but now she only felt a painful knot in her throat, making it hard to swallow, much less say anything. She didn't try, and just closed her arms around Susan, holding her gently.

They stayed like this, silent and grieving, for the rest of the trip.


	8. a softer place to land (AliciaKatie)

Written for Hogwarts' Quilting Appreciation Day: AliciaKatie, the Crafty Cocktail Corner: Butter - (word) forecast, the Jewel Challenge: Agate Necklace - (weather) stormy, the Caffeine Awareness Challenge: Cappuccino - Write a story using only 2 characters, Library Lovers: Afterworlds - Scott Westerfeld, (plot point) trying to cope with trauma, (pairing) femslash, (trope) teenager in over their head, the Writing Club: Character Appreciation - (quidditch position) chaser, Days of the Month: International Women's Day - Write a story without featuring or mentioning men, Lyric Alley: do you know the line that I'd walk for you the Insane House Challenge: Location - Hogwarts, the 365 Prompts Challenge: Genre - Hurt/comfort.

Just assume that Alicia and Katie are in the same year.

 _Word count:_ 314

* * *

 _ **a softer place to land**_

There were some things that had changed in Katie after the necklace incident.

(The 'necklace incident'. That was how Alicia referred to it in her mind, because anything else and she started to remember how _still_ Katie had looked, how for one heart-stopping moment Alicia had thought her _dead_ — how a part of her had died then too, only to be brought back when she had learned that Katie still lived.)

Katie was quieter now. Sometimes, she zoned out while talking and didn't even realize she had been doing it until someone shook her out of it.

She always laughed it off, but Alicia could see the terror in her eyes, a silent call for help.

She always answered it, linking their hands together and giving Katie something to hold onto as she stitched herself back together, piece by piece. It wasn't enough, but it was all she could do.

Sometimes, Katie's hands shook too. Once, she had dropped her water all over herself at dinner because the glass had slipped through her fingers. Alicia had dried it before Katie could start to shiver, but her hands had shaken too badly for her to eat anything else that night.

Somehow, a look at Katie's pale face had told her that trying would only have made her sick anyway.

But there were some things that hadn't changed.

The way her eyes softened when she caught Alicia staring at her in class. The way she flew, more beautiful and graceful than anything Alicia had ever seen.

The way she crawled into Alicia's bed when forecast thunder rolled outside and lightning painted their dorm room in dark shadows.

The way she slowly fell asleep as Alicia stroke her hair, whispering "I love you"s into her ears to drown out the storm outside.

The way she said it back, as soft as a whisper, against Alicia's skin.


	9. say yes (NarcissaLily)

Written for Hogwarts' Auction Challenge: (pairing) NarcissaLily, the Cocktail Corner: Honey - femslash only.

Also for the Writing Club: Character Appreciation - (plot point) first love, Disney Challenge: Society and Class - Write about blood status, Shannon's Showcase: 5. Belarus: Word: Magnificent, Theme: Love, Showtime: ABC Cafe / Red & Black - (plot point) First Love, Count Your Buttons: "Marry Me"- Emilie Autumn, Lyric Alley: And she was there all pink and gold and glittering.

 _Word count:_ 329

 _ **say yes**_

This is forbidden.

You know this, and you do not care.

(What would your father say, if he knew you were kissing someone of impure blood?

What would your mother say, if she knew that the one who made your heart beat faster was a girl and not the betrothed she had chosen for you?

What would your sisters say, if they say you with _her_ , happy and carefree like you've never been.

What would they say, if you told them you were in love with a Gryffindor with a heart as fierce as a lioness, who looked at you like you were worth something more than your name or the children you can bear, who kissed your lips like they were divine and who worshiped your body like it was holy?)

They would hate you for this, you think. Sometimes you hate yourself — but Lily, Lily is always there, and it is hard to _hate_ when you also _love_ so much.

"Think you'll marry Potter one day?" you ask her, lying down by the lake. You are hidden from sight, you know, but your heart still beats faster for the chance that you might not be, that someone might see, might find out.

Lily snorts. "Yeah, maybe when pigs fly." Her green eyes widen as she realizes what she's said — with Transfiguration, giving a pig wings and making it fly is easy indeed. This must be another of her Muggle expressions, you think, and the thought makes your lips quirk up.

The sun shines down on you suddenly, piercing through the clouds, and Lily looks shrouded in copper and gold as her hair shines in the sunlight.

It steals your breath away — and then, _Lily_ does.

Her lips taste like nothing at all and everything, and when your lips part the words slip out before you can stop them.

"Marry me instead. One day, marry me."

Lily's eyes shine, and she is magnificent, and she says, "Yes."


	10. rainbow (GinnyAstoria)

Written for Hogwarts' Funfair: Eastern - Penny Slot Machine: 6 - Ginny Weasley, 72 - (quote) "This kind of love? Has to be a verb.", 73 - (quote) "The caged bird sings of freedom.", and the Writing Club: Character Appreciation 9 - (Character) Ginny.

 _Word count:_ 457

* * *

The grass was cold and wet underneath her feet. Ginny was wearing trainers, of course, but she could feel the water slowly infiltrating the soles of her shoes.

Her socks were cold, and it was uncomfortable, but she sat down anyway.

Hogwarts was becoming more of a prison with every passing day, and now that Luna was gone — something she tried very hard not to think too much about — it was getting even harder to see anything good about this school.

Getting out, even when the weather was cold and humid like this, was pretty much the only escape she had left.

She sighed and leaned back on her elbows, looking up at the grey sky.

Ginny wasn't sure how long she had been there, quietly breathing, when she heard something. Some wood. Breaking as someone stepped over it.

"Why did I know I'd find you here?" came from a voice behind her, and Ginny leaned further back, her lips lifting into a soft smile as she caught a sight of familiar blonde hair.

It made her chest feel warmer, somehow, to know that there were still things and people that made her smile just by being there.

"You know me too well," she retorted, still smiling. She gestured at the grass beside her. "Sit down."

Astoria eyed the damp ground with a grimace and shook her head. "No, thanks," she said. "I'd rather stand."

Ginny shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Astoria kept standing for a while, silent, but eventually, she sighed, muttering a low curse that Ginny didn't quite catch.

She plopped down next to Ginny, shivering as her ass hit the ground. "How do you stand this?" she muttered, frowning.

Ginny laughed. "I don't know." She shrugged again, looking at Astoria with a smile. "I guess I just do? I just… This is quiet, and after everything that's going on… I need quiet."

Astoria's face softened. "Yeah, I get that," she said, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on top of them.

"It's peaceful," Ginny continued. "And no one ever really bothers to come looking for me when I'm here."

Astoria smiled, a small quirk of her lips as she tilted her head toward Ginny. "I did, though."

Ginny nodded. "You did." She grinned. "But you do know me better than most."

Astoria hummed in agreement and let one of her arms fall to the side. She found Ginny's hand and laced their fingers together.

Just then, as if by some kind of magic, a ray of sunshine pierced through the clouds. Its light shone through the still humid air, scattering into a barely visible rainbow.

Ginny closed her eyes, held on tight to Astoria's hand, and made a wish.


	11. to protect (DaphneSusan)

Written for Hogwarts' Potions' Assignment: Task 1 - Bezoar: write about saving someone's life, the Writing Club: Count Your Buttons, Pairing 1: SusanDaphne, Lyric Alley 22: I panic for a second, thinking "we're through".

 _Word count:_ 310

* * *

There are Death Eaters inside Hogwarts, rampaging through the walls and cursing whoever they see.

There are Death Eaters inside Hogwarts, and being a Slytherin is barely enough to keep her safe. She should go back to her Comm Room and there. She knows this. It's the only place the Death Eaters probably won't touch.

But she can't. She won't. She's had this dreadful feeling building up in the pit of her stomach since she heard the first scream.

Susan is out there. She knows this like she knows herself. Susan is out there, fighting — for her life, for everyone else's.

How can Daphne not join her? Somebody has to watch Susan's back. And there is no one she'd trust to do it right but herself.

But her heart pounds in her chest painfully as she races through battle-torn corridors, and it hurts a little more every time she doesn't see Susan.

"Come on," she mutters to herself in between curses and shield spells. "Come on. Please be alright, please be alright. You can't do this to me."

Every body she sees lying on the ground makes her heart stop, every flash of red hair makes it soar.

Daphne finally catches up to her by the Great Hall, and she takes down a Death Eater that was about to sneak up on Susan.

Susan's eyes widen when she sees her, and her face lights up. Daphne can feel herself grinning back.

"You came," Susan says in a breath.

Daphne lets her smile soften. "Of course I did. Of course I did."

And together, in unison, they move to stand back to back, cursing at anyone who tries to come close.

It's frightening and terrible — it's exhilarating. Part of Daphne doesn't want to ever stop. She feels invincible.

Here, now, with Susan by her side, she could do anything.


	12. loophole (GinnyAstoria)

Written for Hogwarts' Garage Sale Competition: book, the Writing Club: Character Appreciation 14. Trait: Studious, Cookie's Crafty Corner: 2x2 Ribbing: Trope: 'opposites attract', Lyric Alley 18: I make no apologies, Sophie's Shelf: 15. Ginny/Astoria, Insane House: Relationship - Crush.

 _Word count:_ 539

* * *

 _ **loophole**_

For a Library as big as Hogwarts', Astoria was always surprised by how few copies of certain books there were. Of course, most Pureblood families had their own libraries, but even with bigger on the inside-suitcases, there were only so many books they could bring with them.

Eventually, they'd run into some book they wanted to use or borrow, and be unable to because someone else had it.

Case in point with _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , which for some reason existed as only one copy in the entire Library.

A true travesty, if you asked Astoria.

Luckily though, today she had checked with Madam Pince and the Librarian had told her that the book hadn't been checked out.

But when she got to the correct shelf, someone was already there, reaching for the very book she needed.

It was Ginny Weasley, her ponytail swinging behind her as she reached up for the heavy tome.

Astoria waited until she'd gotten it and turned around to pluck it from her fingers, her heart hammering in her chest as she smiled her best imitation of her sister's cold and contemptuous grins.

"Thank you," she said, and tried not to hate herself for the way Weasley's eyes suddenly narrowed with rage.

She was so pretty — but Astoria cut off the thought there. This was hopeless. There was no way a Gryffindor — much less a Weasley — would go for her, and Astoria knew better than to try.

It made for nice daydreams, though.

"That wasn't yours," Weasley said, seething. "Give it back." She was fingering her wand in a way Astoria didn't trust — spells weren't allowed in the Library anymore than they were in the corridors, but it wasn't like that had ever really stopped anyone.

For a moment, Astoria hesitated — but she needed that book.

She said so, and Weasley snorted. "Right. What for? It's not like your House Team allows girls to play."

Astoria bristled. "They _will_. Once I show them how much better than everyone else I am."

To her surprise, the anger in Weasley's eyes eased. There was a spark of interest there, a flash of curiosity. She hummed. "What position?"

Astoria eyed her dubiously, palms sweating. "... Seeker."

Weasley's eyes glimmered. "Tell you what, why don't we share? We can study here — I need this to be on my House team too, you know."

Astoria felt a twinge of sympathy. She relaxed, only minutely, but that was enough. Weasley snatched the book back, smirking triumphantly. "Come on," Weasley said, "I know a table we won't get interrupted."

Astoria wished she could forget the thoughts that flashed through her mind at that sentence — they weren't helping.

But Weasley was already leaving, and Astoria needed that book too much not to follow — besides, this was her crush agreeing to spend some time with her. One on one. Somewhere quiet and out of the way, presumably talking about a sport they both loved.

Astoria smiled to herself and hastened her pace.

It probably wasn't a date, but probably wasn't a negative, and she would be a very poor Slytherin not to take advantage of this situation.

And Astoria was anything but a poor Slytherin.


	13. that dreamers often lie (Ginsy)

Written for Hogwarts' Charms assignment: Task 4. Write about removing someone's memories with Obliviate.

Also Writing Club: Assorted Appreciation - 10: Jackson Lake - Write about someone who loses/regains their memory, Showtime - 32: Road to Hell II - (genre) Tragedy.

And for Sapphic September, Day 15: Memory Loss. Title is from Romeo and Juliet.

 _Word count:_ 835

* * *

 _ **that dreamers often lie**_

The words burn as they fall from Pansy's lips, but she won't hold them back.

If they are all she can give Ginny, Pansy would write them on the walls, here, at Hogwarts — she would etch them into the very fabric of the sky, even.

"I'm sorry," she says. No words have ever been harder.

Ginny's eyes widen in surprise, her brow furrows into a frown. "What for?" she asks.

She is so trusting. Sweet Morgana, Pansy loves her for it. She smiles and leans in, resting her forehead against Ginny's. Their breath mingles, and her eyes are closed.

It's easier like this, even if it doesn't stop her heart from aching.

Pansy must have been silent for too long because Ginny's hands start rubbing her arms as she moves away.

"Hey," she starts, her eyes so brown and so soft, "what's wrong?"

 _You shouldn't trust me,_ Pansy wants to yell. _Why would you ever do that? You knew what I was and you still loved me, and now I loved you, and…_

 _And…_

But of course, Pansy says none of that. Her tongue sticks in her mouth if she tries, growing heavy like lead, and she just smiles instead, shaking her head just a little.

"Nothing." She shrugs. "I love you, that's all." Pansy sighs and looks away, her heart giving a treacherous pang. "And I'm worried, I suppose," she admits after a short pause.

Ginny nods, letting her hands drift down to catch Pansy's. When she smiles, her eyes burn. "The war won't last forever," she promises. "You'll see." Her smile widens and gentles. "I know you believe it too," she says, "or you wouldn't have been helping us."

Pansy shrugs back. 'Helping' is a big word for what little information she manages to send back about the Carrows and their reign of terror. It's not enough, and they both know it — but Ginny, for all of her fiery temper, also understand that Pansy can't afford to get caught now.

Not just for Pansy herself, but for the information she provides.

Better we don't know everything, Ginny had confided bitterly once, than knowing nothing at all.

And that's why Pansy has to do this. Because she can do more, and Pansy's done the math — she can do more.

All it will take is a brand on her forearm and her pledge to a cause that might kill her, and all it will cost her is the girl she loves, the girl who would stop her if she knew.

(Ginny made her braver. Salazar curse her, but she had, and Pansy almost wishes she could hate her for it.)

"I know," Pansy says out loud. "I believe you." She forces herself to smile and ignore the sick feeling in her stomach.

Leaning in is all too easy, all too familiar. Somehow, Ginny's lips still taste like home.

She buries one hand in Ginny's hair and flexes her other wrist until her wand drops inside her palm. The wood is cool and hard, and Pansy closes her fingers around it as tight as she dares.

"I'm sorry," she whispers again, this time against Ginny's lips.

And this time, Ginny doesn't get to ask why before the spell bursts out of Pansy's wands.

" _Obliviate!"_

Memories flash as Pansy focuses on what she wants to remove — Ginny, at the Library, gnawing absently on the end of a quill as she studies and sneaks glances at Pansy, who sneaks glances back.

Ginny, her eyes as fiery as her hair as she promises Pansy she will make her suffer if she ever thinks about betraying the DA to the Carrows.

Ginny, blazen and unafraid as she pulls in Pansy for a kiss, swearing she doesn't mind her house and family if Pansy doesn't mind hers.

Ginny, and endless clandestine meetings after dark; Ginny, and secret notes passed furtively in corridors, their fingers grazing and never quite touching for long enough.

Ginny, Ginny, Ginny.

And finally, the spell ends, and Ginny just stands there, her expression vacant and gazed.

Pansy feels sick for it.

"I'm sorry," she repeats, but the words taste like ash and bile.

She leaves Ginny at the Hospital Wing. It's the best she can do. It's _all_ she can do now. Staying would be more than she deserves.

But this is for the best. Once Pansy bears the Mark, the Carrows will trust her more, and if they trust her more, Pansy will _know_ more. She can act, truly act — and if she fails, nobody will know about Ginny.

That doesn't mean the Gryffindor is safe — nobody really is, not until the war ends — but it does mean she is _safer._

Right now, it's better than the alternative.


End file.
